The present invention relates to an oral care implement and to a method of manufacturing an oral care implement.
Various oral care implements, such as toothbrushes, that are supposedly comfortable to use are known in the art. One known oral care implement has a handle including a resilient grip feature, which makes holding the oral care implement comfortable. Another known oral care implement has a head including oral care elements made from a soft plastic, which makes brushing oral care surfaces with the oral care implement comfortable. A further known oral care implement has a head including peripheral bumpers made from a yieldable material, which provide soft contact areas on the portions of the head that might contact the gums during brushing.
There is a need for an oral care implement that is more comfortable to use. There also is a need for an oral care implement that is more robust. There further is a need for a simple method of manufacturing an oral care implement that is more comfortable to use and/or more robust.